In current global economy, goods, materials, manufactured articles and so on are usually to be transported a long distance before they reach their final destination. The shipment process may include a variety of modes of transport: For example, the products usually need to be loaded onto a truck and transported to a train station, need to be loaded onto a rail car and transported to a port by train, need to be loaded onto a cargo ship and transported to an overseas port, or need to be loaded onto a truck and transported to a warehouse; once in the warehouse, the products will be transported via air or ground again before reaching the final customers. With the increase in commodity circulation, especially the increase in the foreign trade, damage to products due to tilt or inversion increases in the loading and unloading process, and sometimes damage is caused by incorrectly handling, e.g., some of the products are easily damaged if they are not transported in a particular position. After the cargoes reach the destination, each cargo is to be unpacked and inspected, which will cost heavy workload. There are various measures known in the art that are used to prevent incorrectly handling of the products during transporting, loading and unloading, including printing the specification on the box so as to keep the preset position. However, this precaution, essentially passive, can neither tell the recipient whether the products have been incorrectly handled or whether the damage is caused by shipment, nor indicate in which direction the products tilt; besides, sometimes the products are artificially reset for evading responsibility, disenabling the recipient of the product to accurately and correctly determine whether the products in the box have been damaged. Therefore, the problem to be solved by the present utility model is to provide a method that is simple and can display and indicate which tilt position of the products is not influenced by a slight shock during transport and cannot be reset artificially.